Publish 17 Notes for 26 May 2005
Category:Updates Publish 17.0 May 26th, 2005 Major Features ' '''Multi-Passenger Vehicles ' Multi-passenger vehicles have been added to Star Wars TM Galaxies! There are a total of 7 vehicles that now have ground-based, multi-passenger functionality. 'Existing Vehicles ' Previous versions of these vehicles will now have multi-passenger capabilities. For example, if you already own an X34 speeder, your vehicle can now carry another passenger! *X31 *X34 *Flash Speeder *AV-21 'New Vehicles ' *Master Artisans craft these new multi-passenger vehicles (in addition to existing vehicles). **AB-1 (new) **XP-38 (new) **V-35 SoroSuub Carrier (new) also known as "the Lars family speeder" can carry up to six passengers! 'Multi Passenger Commands ' */offerRide—asks the target player if they would like to accept a ride. This command also appears on the radial menu. The "offer ride" menu will not show up if the target passenger is already mounted onto the vehicle. */acceptRide—Passenger accepts the ride. */declineRide—Passenger declines the ride. Once a passenger accepts the ride, they are placed inside the vehicle and can ride along. Passengers can click on the vehicle to get the Enter/Exit Vehicle menu, which will drop them out of the vehicle. Drivers will be unable to kick people from the passenger group until they exit the vehicle. When the driver of a vehicle exits the vehicle, everyone else in the passenger group will too. 'New Player Tutorial ' Star Wars Galaxies is getting a new quest-based Tutorial and New Player Experience! Now, the new player experience starts at the beginning with character creation. Players will still be able to choose from a selected set of clothing choices for their new character. Players will no longer choose a profession and start the game with all of the novice boxes trained. Starting in the space station, new players will learn the basic skills of moving, shooting, and communicating. Once they have mastered those basic skills they are taken to Mos Eisley where their mentor, Trehla Keelo, will train them in the fundamental systems of the Star Wars TM Galaxies experience. They may then move on to a fully directed story based quest that teaches them the basics of their chosen profession, while they uncover what is going on in Mos Eisley and earn their first badges! 'Character Transfer with Items ' *The character transfer service will now optionally include some items in the player inventory. Other Publish Notes: 'DEVL ' *Players may occasionally start seeing a "DEVL" text message in their chat window. If you see this message in the game during a time when you are having a problem and send in a /bug report, please include the complete name of the string you receive with DEVL. If possible, please let us know what you were doing at the time. 'Art ' *Fixed an issue with the Kashyyyk Bantha's mouth. *Asteroid hit effects no longer extensively clip into other asteroids. 'Artificial Intelligence ' *As a player becomes higher in level than an NPC or creature, the aggro radius vs. the AI becomes smaller. A gray con will never aggro. The exception to this is Imperial and Rebel NPC enemies who will still have a full aggro radius. *Creatures and NPCs will stop combat with players when they enter any player owned structure. Prior to this, creatures and NPCs only stopped combat when entering a private player structure. *Fixed a case where players would stay in combat when traveling from a ground zone to any other zone. *Fixed an issue where attacking NPCs would aim and then lower their weapon between attacks 'Avatar ' *Updated the personal light functionality to automatically turn the personal light on at night and off during the day unless the player has toggled it - then it is left alone for the remainder of the session (press CTRL-L to turn your personal light on and off *Attempting to move forward by using a keyboard control or by using the mouse while also trying to move backwards using the keyboard at the same time will result in the avatar moving backwards. *If you are using the MMORPG(Modeless) keyboard controls, it is now possible to camera orbit around a character that's mounted on a vehicle. ' Client Stability ' *Improved client stability 'Combat ' *You can now /con another player *Wounds to stats other than HEALTH will automatically be healed upon logging in. *Deathblow text will be sent to players around the combatants as well as the combatants. *Increased XP grants for killing aggressive, pack and killer NPCs. NPCs that are aggressive or assist each other will give a 5% bonus XP amount. NPCs that will perform a deathblow will also give a 5% bonus XP amount *Fixed Lair XP grants: Lairs should now give the correct XP again for destroying them *Attacking a lair will put you in combat for a short period of time *Commands that fail due to a bad state or posture will give feedback about why the command failed *Fixed an issue that caused mission generated NPC's to spawn with higher than intended statistics *Fixed an issue that caused combat spam to not display correctly for auto-attacks *Fixed an issue with kill-credit assessment. Now if an NPC or creature does the majority of damage (over 65%) to a target then no one will get kill rights *Fixed an issue with combat states. If a creature or NPC is chasing you, you will now be in combat. Previously there were cases where you would not hear combat music, but a creature or NPC would be chasing you *A 5 second warm-up, 1 second execution time, and 5 sec cool-down has been added for the deathblow ability *Creature damage ranges are now larger but average damage done remains the same. This was done to help tankers take less damage on average than the other professions so they may better fulfill their role in combat *Buff bars will properly display buffs *Buffs should now be removed from players upon death *You should no longer be able to use a stimpack when you are at full health *Fixed an issue in the buff system that affects persisted buffs, potentially greatly increasing their time to be active *You should no longer attempt to attack yourself when auto-attack is on and you target yourself *Camouflage kits are now usable from the button bar *Fixed an issue with duration of Berserk particle effect. Particle should now vanish when the Berserk buffs wears off 'Crafters ' *Ranger created camouflage kits are now usable by everyone. Any player may now self-apply a camouflage kit to gain a small conceal buff. This buff is less effective than if a Ranger had applied the camouflage, but it should aid crafters in avoiding the unwanted attention of critters near their installations. Also, camouflage kits are now usable from the button bar *Crafting weapons will now grant the appropriate General or Weapon Crafting XP *Recyclers will now be craftable again 'Creatures ' *Krayt Dragons have had their difficulty increased. 'Cybernetics ' *Added a radial menu option for Wookiees to be able to turn their chest plates into 3 pieces so they can wear Cybernetics with Wookiee chest plates. Old Wookiee chest plates must be converted before they can work with Cybernetics (Armorsmiths have new schematics for these pieces). 'Droids ' *"Program Droid" flight commands radial menu option no longer appears a droid control device if the player is not a pilot. 'Dungeons ' *The launch terminal on the Avatar Space Platform will now only have the options to launch or eject from the station. Double clicking on the terminal will default to the launch option. 'Galactic Civil War ' *Faction bases now can be placed in clusters of 3. There can be no more than 3 bases within 600 meters of one another. *Fixed "attack" and "guard" default command setup for faction perk NPCs and droids. 'Pets ' *Pet Armor should function correctly. *Pets will no longer have Action or Mind wounds *Some rare pets have traded hit points for bonus damage and armor *All group members can see pet health bars in a group. *Changed pet regen. Droids will no longer regen naturally, they must be repaired. Creature pets will now regen at their correctly balanced regeneration rates for their level. 'Buffs ' *Fixed a problem where buff stacking rules were not being correctly enforced. Buffs should now stack normally. 'Profession: Armorsmith ' *Armorsmiths can now craft Wookiee armor chest plates with 3 pieces so Wookiees can wear Cybernetics with Wookiee chest plates *Increased condition on Factional armor *Lowered complexity on armor segments and cores. 'Profession: Bio-Engineer ' *Using /sampleDNA will no longer set off your auto attack *Bio-Engineer Pet Levels should now function properly *Bio-Engineer Pet Re-sampling should now function properly. Crafted pets should be able to be re-sampled and reused to craft new DNA *Bio-Engineered creatures should now be usable and have reasonable balance for their level. Crafted pet levels should be appropriate for the stats the crafted creature receives *Bio-Engineered pets from before the Combat Upgrade should convert to a usable state when called. (Old armor values will be replaced by new ones, appropriate to the creature's level) *Bio-Engineer Pet Stats fixed to have an effect on function *Each of the following DNA traits now affect new attributes: **Hardiness: Health **Endurance: Health Regen Rate **Fortitude: General Protection (Base Armor) **Dexterity: Defense Value **Cleverness: To Hit Value **Power: Min/Max Damage **Intellect: Reduces the effectiveness of intimidated, stun, dizzy, and blinded state effects.* **Fierceness: Adds a small chance for each attack to be a critical hit. **Dependability: Adds a small chance for the creature to absorb half damage on a hit (critical save). **Courage: Aggro generation bonus added to normal attacks. * This doesn't reduce the chance the state effect will be applied, but reduces the amount it impacts the pet's ability to fight. Dizzy, for example, makes the pet less likely to hit and more likely to be hit. A dizzy pet with high state resist will fight better in that condition. 'Profession: Creature Handler ' *Using /tame will no longer set off your auto attack *Pets will no longer have Action or Mind wounds *When taming vicious creatures, if a creature handler is unable to call a high-level vicious creature, the player should receive a message with details why the pet cannot be called *Fixed an issue with Creature Handler skill progressions and XP caps *Non-CH pet damage will now reduce XP amounts granted and possibly result in no kill rights. CH pet damage will still count towards CH XP *Motley Kaadu and Plodding Falumpaset are now tamable *Lowered the Cu-Pa and Dwarf Bantha to level 10. 'Profession: Doctor ' *Fixed an issue that caused Bacta Infusion effect to persist forever 'Profession: Droid Engineer ' *Droids with Detonation Modules in them will now properly damage their targets again. Damage output of the Detonation Droid was adjusted to match the new balance of the Combat Upgrade. Detonation Droids now do Kinetic base damage plus a 10% bonus damage of Heat *Droid repair modules should repair the proper attributes *Crafting Droid Armor Module 5 and 6 should no longer require a Composite Armor Segment. *Fixed Droid Auto-Repair module to correctly heal droid Health 'Profession: Dancers, Entertainers, Musicians ' *Added the ability to set a /covercharge for performers. *Performers can now set themselves to have a cover charge. Use the command /covercharge . You can reset it by /covercharge 0 or null) *Audience members who "watch" or "listen" to the performer will get a pop up box asking if they wish to pay the cover charge. *Once the performance is complete, the performer will receive the cover charge funds when the audience member stops listening/watching. *More than one audience member at a time may pay the cover charge and view the performance. *Inspirations should give proper experience bonuses now. *Fixed a typo in the inspiration buff text. *Extended performer experience rewards to all members of the buffer's band *Extended experience types affected by inspiration buff. 'Profession: Jedi ' *Fixed an issue with Force Breach: Force Breach now has a 50% chance to strip each beneficial Force Enhancement from the target. *Lightsaber elemental damage amounts will now correctly update any time a crystal/pearl is added or removed from the saber. *Fixed some issues with Jedi healing that caused incorrect amounts of Force power to be used. *Added a de-buff icon for the Force Choke effect. *Fixed incorrect buff icons for Force Resist Bleeding, Force Resist Poison, Force Resist Disease, Force Resist States and Force Cloak. 'Professions: Ranger ' *A recipe for traveling Kashyyyk with enhanced stealth has been devised. See Achonnko in the Rryatt Trail for more details. 'Profession: Rifleman ' *The "Cover" command should work correctly now. A player that moves during a command warm-up will get a message saying the command has been canceled, and the warm-up timer will be removed. 'Profession: Squad Leader ' */formup will no longer remove Dizzy and/or Stun from team members involved in PvP. *Squad Leader buffs should show up as buff icons to group members. *The on-screen retreat message will display properly. *Squad Leader experience requirements should no longer require incorrect skill branches. *Squad Leader profession requirements should now be accurately reflected in the skills window (CTRL-S). 'Profession: Weaponsmith ' *Added a Level 30 Carbine Weaponsmith Schematic. *Added the Alliance Disruptor Weaponsmith Schematic. *Newly crafted grenade wiring and explosive power-ups now work on grenades. 'Profession: Artisan ' *Legacy power-ups have been converted to work under the new system at near maximum values (30% damage for explosives & 30% speed for wiring). *Power-ups now use "Decay Resistance" during crafting which will make it easier to get higher efficiency values. *Efficiency values are now tied to the number of uses for power-ups. Higher efficiency now gives a greater number of charges. *Max values for power-up bonuses have been raised slightly. 'Quests ' *New Rage of the Wookiees quest Heralds added. *Myyydril Caverns: Players should not be ejected to Kkowir forest on death or transitioning to the Necrosis Encounter. *Myyydril Caverns: The Necrosis encounter will no longer report that it is active when the area is empty. *Myyydril Caverns: The Myyydril Chief will speak with you again if you have previously told him you would not help. *Hssissk should now grant correct reward on quest completion. *If you have issues with Stren Colo's Jessk Bounty you can speak with Tien Wallub again to restart the quest. *Fixed a waypoint issue in Story Arc 1: Secrets of the Syren, quest 2 'Sounds ' *Fixed an issue where Varactyl animations made no sounds. *Increased default Max Sounds setting from 16 to 32. 'Space ' *The Rodian warlords Tripp and Sordaan have base commanders on patrol that will give you missions. After you have completed the main Kashyyyk space story-line, you can talk to these pilots for new (Tier 5) duty missions. *Did you know you could converse with certain escort targets? When you begin your career as a Civilian Protector, you can chat with the transports you are escorting and rescuing. They will give you more information about the villainous Ghrag, the reborn Gotal cyborg pilots, and a few surprises! *A new space mission is available to pilots who complete the Space Kashyyyk storyline. Converse with the "CPG Veteran" pilot that patrols the Kashyyyk space station. This pilot has found a weak link in the Ghrag communication chain and can give coordinates to intercept 'high level' mercenaries that have been brought in to replace the ones you destroyed. 'Trading ' *You can no longer trade while incapacitated or dead. 'Tutorial ' *Players should face the correct direction when starting or skipping the tutorial (the same direction as when he or she logged out). *Personal light should no longer turn on/off in the tutorial. *Added New Player Ground Quests. 'User Interface ' *Game text chat color names will appear in the language of the client. Players who have played the same character in multiple locales may lose their color settings for game text chat colors only. User created filters will not be affected. *Messages about XP granted will appear in the general chat channel *PlanetMap - Various Kashyyyk zone maps (especially Kachirho) show the player's location more accurately *Added a new keymap button at the top level of the options screen (CTRL-O) to make it easier and more intuitive to change the game controls *Fixed several issues with displaying palette selections for Image Designer, Character Creation, and Object Customization palettes *Added new particle effects for knock down state and buffs *Removed unnecessary posture change chat messages; ex. "/sit", "/prone", "/stand", etc *All group members can see pet health bars in a group *Ham bars (particularly health) should be stable now (not jump around when a creature takes damage) *The space toolbar and the ground toolbar now save different sets of icons *The following settings on the Graphics tab of SwgClientSetup are now properly saved: **"Use Low Detail Textures" **"Use Low Detail Normal Maps" **"Disable Multi-Pass Rendering" **"Disable Vsync (Allow Tearing ) **Added distance to the tooltip on the radar **You can turn on and off your fly-text and your target's fly-text (Options - CTRL-O) *Fly-text for damage and states should now be delayed until the bolt hits. *Fly-text is clamped to the top of the screen *Fly-text is in world space (doesn't travel w/the object - just flys up) *The buttons in the dealer UI no longer overlap. *Fixed the blinking nameplates when the target was not visible, but selected and changed to a pulse. *Added extended weapon and armor tooltip information to inventory and auction items *Species restrictions are displayed on armor. *Any new auction will have expanded information in the tool-tip for the item *The con icon will show up in the target window. 'Vehicles ' *Multi-passenger vehicles have been added to Star Wars TM Galaxies! There are a total of 7 vehicles that now have ground-based, multi-passenger functionality. **'''Existing Vehicles: Previous versions of these vehicles will now have multi-passenger capabilities. For example, if you already own an X34 speeder, your vehicle now can carry another passenger! X31, X34, Flash Speeder, AV-21 **'New Vehicles:' Master Artisans craft these new multi-passenger vehicles. AB-1 (new), XP-38 (new), V-35 SoroSuub Carrier (new) Also known as "the Lars family speeder". *'Multi Passenger Commands ' **/offerRide—asks the target player if they would like to accept a ride. This command also appears on the radial menu. The "offer ride" menu will not show up if the target passenger is already mounted onto the vehicle. **/acceptRide—Passenger accepts the ride. **/declineRide—Passenger declines the ride. *Once a passenger accepts the ride, they are placed inside the vehicle and can ride along. Passengers can click on the vehicle to get the Enter/Exit Vehicle menu, which will drop them out of the vehicle. Drivers will be unable to kick people from the passenger group until they exit the vehicle. When the driver of a vehicle exits the vehicle, everyone else in the passenger group will too. 'Japanese ' *Manufactured items can now be named in Japanese *Houses can now be named in Japanese *Vendors can now be named in Japanese *Item description can now be in Japanese *Vendor phrase can now be in Japanese *Biography can now be in Japanese *Waypoint name can now be in Japanese